The Peeping Alchemists
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: Twoshot Roy/Riza and Ed/Winry. Ed peeps on his superior while patrolling seeing he is making out with his most trusted subordinate. Next chapter, Roy goes to Ed's residence at night and peeps on his small subordinate making love with Winry. Lemon warning!
1. The Peeping FullMetal Alchemist

**MH: OK, I'm back!**

**Edward: Hey, MH! I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Alphonse: And I'm his little brother, Alphonse.**

**MH: -Looks at Edward- Don't you look too short for an alchemist?**

**Edward: -Gets pissed- MH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME SHORT! -Activates alchemic powers-**

**-A rocky fist shows up on MH's face-**

**MH: -Gulps- Uh…Ok…Maybe you ARE meant to be an alchemist…despite the fact that you're so small! Haha!**

**-Fist drives MH away-**

**MH: Damn you, Small fry! -Flies away- While I'm enjoying this flight the shrimpy twerp gave me, here's a fic for everyone to read.**

**--**

**Title: The Peeping Alchemists**

**Pairings: Roy/Riza (Chapter 1; This one), Ed/Winry (Chapter 2)  
**

**Genres: Romance and Humor**

**Rating: M (Rating due to swearing and lemon; warning for the latter: do not read this if you are not old or mature enough; press the "back" button or close this tab/window, if you know what's good for you! If not…then, enjoy. I won't be responsible for your future perversion…)**

**Summary: Chapter 1: Roy Mustang is stressed out. Lt. Riza Hawkeye relieves it in her way. Little did they know about a certain "peeping Tom?"**

**--**

**Alphonse: MH does not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**MH: Right you are, Al! Right you are…**

**Scar: Hey! No villains?**

**MH: You're too late, Scar. Do you not see the genre of this fic?**

**Scar: So, sorry… So, Alphonse Elric and I won't be in this?**

**MH: Unfortunately, Scar…No!**

**Scar: Oh, man!**

**-Then, all the Seven Deadly Homunculi appeared-**

**Gluttony: You're not including us, MH?**

**Lust: He did say to Scar that no villains are allowed to intervene, Gluttony.**

**Envy: Don't you ever listen.**

**Greed: I guess we should read MH's romantic yet funny story about the Flame Alchemist and his love.**

**Sloth: How does the summary go?**

**MH: Sloth, please read the summary!**

**King Bradley/Pride: I guess I should peep onto my former subordinates' life for now.**

**Wrath: I'm gonna peep onto the guy who gave me his arm and limb, now.**

**MH: That'll be in the sequel, Wrath…**

**Wrath: …**

**MH: While these Homunculi are nagging about not being in this fic, just enjoy this show and let's see what Ed's and Roy's individual erotic adventures will be…**

**--**

_Episode 1 of 2: The Peeping Full Metal Alchemist_

_Pairing: Roy/Riza (A/N: Why them? You'll see why!)_

Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, sighed wearingly after a stressful meeting with his fellow alchemists in Central. He needed to take a break and had to rethink of the discussion on hand. He finally got his break time as the night came. He was now relaxing in his home's backyard, drinking some tea and it soothed him a little. He is still stressed by the meeting earlier.

"Man! I'll never get my stressful burdens out! I better get some more of this tea Maes gave me…" Roy mumbled to himself.

As he was about to get more hot water for his used up teabag, since it still has some tea flavor left, he heard a doorbell. When he opened the door, he saw First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, clad in a blue buttoned up shirt which is buttoned until her neck and a baby blue mini-skirt, something she would never wanted to wear in her life, but it pleases Roy very much. She brought her stuff and his dog Black Hayate, since her house is undergoing serious renovations.

"General Mustang, sir," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye called. "I hope what I am wearing would please you."

"You pleased me well, Lieutenant," Roy formally replied. Then, he got curious. "Wait a minute, Lieutenant. Why are you wearing a tiny mini-skirt? You're not the type of woman to wear it," he continued.

"I know, but… let me have it your own way for once… Roy…" Riza slyly called

"Why, Riza… I never knew you would be this capable into pleasing me like this…" Roy replied slyly.

Then, Riza shut the door and locked it, letting Black Hayate run into a kennel built by Roy for Riza. She then makes a move on his superior by crashing her lips with her own. Roy was shocked on her actions and could not kiss back. Feeling her breasts on his firm chest and her arms wrapped around his neck, he blushed, closed his eyes and kissed back. They inserted their tongues which lead to a fierce fight of which tongue is the stronger tongue.

Suddenly, Roy broke the blissful kiss he was sharing with Riza.

"Are you stressed out by the meeting?" Riza asked. "Yes… I have," Roy replied.

"Then, I'm here to relieve of all of that stress out from you."

"Thanks, Riza. But let's not do this here on the front door. I want it in a more private area we can do this…"

"Are you suggesting…?"

"Yes… my room."

Then, Roy grabbed Riza's hand and led her to the door of his room. He opened the door and let her go first.

"Why, Roy, I'd never thought you'd be a gentleman!" Riza exclaimed

"I am… since you're my most trusted subordinate," Roy replied

Then, Riza asked, "Roy Mustang, do you love me?"

Roy blushed and was shocked to hear such a question. Then, he confessed "Yes, Riza Hawkeye, I love you as my most trusted subordinate, friend, and mostly, a beautiful and compassionate woman."

Riza was touched to hear his confession, most especially on the last part. She let a tear of joy fall. Roy saw it and kissed the salty tear away.

"Do…you want… to do… it?" Roy hesitantly asked

Then, RIza nodded and she shut the door tight by locking it securely. The window blinds were closed and the air conditioner was on, for this will be one hot session they will have for the rest of the night. Then, Roy made his move and took his black shirt off, showing off his muscular chest and abs. Riza saw this and, in no time, fondled with his muscles. Roy enjoyed this feeling so damn much. While she is playing with his body, Roy undoes her hairpin and let her long blonde hair fall. He smelled it and it smelled like a rose bouquet, for her shampoo has that sweet scent. Then, Riza took off Roy's jeans slowly by unbuckling his belt, unzip the fly and button and make it go down slowly. Roy is now left with his boxers.

Then, Roy caressed Riza's right leg and made it to her inner thigh, snaking his hand into her mini-skirt; it seems he had caught her from behind. Then, he noticed something stringy on her hip.

"You're wearing a g-string, Riza. That's very sexy of you…" Roy commented in a soft whisper

"Please, Roy. Don't tell anyone about this!" Riza complained in a whisper

"Don't worry. I won't. This'll be between you and me," he replied

Roy made Riza's body turn face to face with his. He begins stripping her by slowly unbuttoning her shirt. With her shirt fully unbuttoned of all the buttons, he slowly takes it off from her arms, caressing them at the same time, making Riza moan softly. After stripping Riza of her shirt, Roy begins to strip her of her mini-skirt. Then, he saw in his glory his sexy subordinate in very revealing pale blue lingerie: a brassiere that covers her breasts well and had rose designs on the cups and a g-string with very thin strings which covers her nether region well but it shows her full butt. Roy has to keep his mouth shut because of what Riza told her of not telling anybody about this, for this will be their little secret.

Then, Roy carries Riza bridal style to his bed, which can fit two people. There, he drops her and crashes his body into hers. They kissed once again; their tongues battled once again. While Roy enjoys the kiss, his hand caressed Riza's leg, making her moan into the kiss. He loved making her moan, and with each moan she makes, he kissed deeper. After that, he begins kissing around her neck and shoulders, leaving some hickeys all over. Riza is having Goosebumps over the hickeys. And, for the first time, she actually giggled. Roy could not believe his ears that he heard her giggle.

"You want me, do you, Roy?" Riza asked

"Why… I do want you… bad," Roy replied

Then, Roy begins to unhook the clasp of Riza's bra. It was a success, but it fell, because it was strapless. For the first time, Roy can actually see Riza's firm and round breasts. Riza blushed and covered them with her arms shyly. Then, Roy put aside her arms for her not to worry. Then, his hands went into cupping her mounds. Riza covered her eyes and moaned softly. Then, Roy's thumbs play with her nipples, until it became very sharp and hard. After playing with one of them, he begins sucking the free one. Riza starts to like this, so she hugged his head, making him suck harder and let his tongue slide around the nipple. After doing one breast, he applied the same application to the other whilst massaging the free one.

Due to Riza's arousal, Roy can see that her thong is dripping wet. Roy smiled slyly.

"Roy… what're you thinking?" Riza asked

Then, Roy pulled the strings and slowly took her whole g-string off. Finally, he can now see his most trusted subordinate naked…

Roy can see Riza's pussy. It was well-shaven and didn't have much pubic hair. Riza saw this and said "Roy, make me cum…"

'This wasn't like her. Why would she say such incoherence?' Roy thought 'Maybe it's my Fuhrer ambition which includes all female officers wearing tiny mini-skirts. Oh man… What the hell am I going to do?'

Then, Roy inserted two fingers into her cunt. He pumps them in and out of her. Riza groans in pleasure, having his fingers insider her. However, she began groaning in displeasure when his fingers are going so slow.

"Faster, Roy…" Riza moaned

Then, not only did he pump his fingers faster, he added a third one. This gave Riza over- the-edge pleasure. She's like in heaven. The pleasure is building up; however, by minutes, she came. Her juices have flown onto Roy's hand. When he pulled his fingers out, he could see it's covered in the said liquid.

"Go ahead, Roy. Give it a taste," Riza happily commanded

Looking at his wet hand, Roy slowly moved his face closer and opened his mouth. At first, he was hesitant to try. But, motivated by Riza's pleasing smile, he tasted all of it by sucking on his own fingers and licked the rest of it off him. She tasted so sweet, as he thought.

"Here's something for you, Riza," Roy told the said woman as he swiftly pulled his boxers down as he stood up from the bed. He revealed to her his long erect member in between his legs. Riza saw how humongous and erect it is. Then, she imagined it as an ice pop in which Roy treated her in an ice cream parlor within Central, except it's not cold; it was hot, as she blew on it. Having no experience on sucking something on whole, Riza gave small kitten licks on the tip and the sensitive lines, making Roy groan softly.

"You have to do better than that, Riza," Roy muttered

Then, knowing how big (though not TOO BIG) and round her breasts are, she placed the hard rod in between her breasts and compressed them against it. This made Roy thrust upwards. This was the sort of pleasure Roy was looking for, but not quite.

"Riza, can you please suck the whole thing? I know you can," Roy asked and cheered

Then, with determination, Riza sucked the whole 8 inches of Roy's cock. She loved it so much that it was like sucking on the ice lollipop Roy treated her for. This is the pleasure he had been finding for, been feeling for all this time. The pleasure was beyond the Flame Alchemist could comprehend, as he moans out loud. However, he could no longer hold on to his climax…

"R…R… RIZA!!" Roy screamed

His seeds entered Riza's mouth, and she swallowed it all. She became addicted to his taste. When she pulled out, more cum sprayed out from the tip, so she decided to eat more of it.

"Roy… you taste so damn good…" Riza purred "I want more…"

"You want more Riza?" Roy asked as he grabbed her and brings her back onto the bed. "Guess there is only one option left…"

"You mean…" as Riza was about to say something, she could feel the tip of Roy's manhood enter her.

"Okay, Roy. Get inside me…" Riza ordered her superior "I mean, permission for you to get your manhood inside me, sir."

"Permission granted, Lieutenant," Roy sarcastically answered "Now, relax, Riza. It'll hurt at first, but I'm sure the pain will go away eventually."

"I am prepared, Roy. Now, please, take me."

With no time, with Riza's legs spread wide open, Roy inserts his whole thing in her. Riza groaned in pain. Knowing this, Roy had to thrust onto her slowly. And, he did. His thrusts were slow, that is, until Riza could get used to him in her. Their moans, eventually, filled up his room so much; they never heard Black Hayate bark, because he sensed an intruder outside. They didn't care, as long as they got each other. It is their world now.

Suddenly, Riza moaned "Harder, Roy… Go… faster…"

Roy thrusted harder and faster and Riza, now used to him in her, thrusts back also in the said paces. Their moans and screams could now be heard in the entire house. Good thing only Black Hayate heard it. The last thing he heard were long and loud screams of each other's names, signaling their first climax together.

Inside, Roy wanted another. So he lifted Riza up and slammed her against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist to hold on to him tight. The thud on the wall could be heard by a certain "intruder" outside, following up oncoming moans, which means, Roy thrusts into her hard and fast as he could.

The "intruder" outside the house is none other than the FullMetal Alchemist himself, Edward Elric. He was just in a midnight patrol and was ordered that, if he hears anything unusual, he has to report it to his superior, Mustang. Little did he know that it is his superior making the noises, along with his fellow subordinate under him?

Ed can hear the noises well. He could recognize what they are doing. 'I think I know now what they're doing!' Ed ranted in his thought. 'It's… 'It'' He can hear, but he wants to see it in his own eye.

Using his alchemy, he clapped once and created a transmutation of the wall of Mustang's own home and transformed a part of it into a small angular-adjustable telescope. The source of all the noises came from his room, in which he is looking at right now. Without being noticed, Ed peeps into his superior and his most trusted subordinate making love to each other as an expression of showing their love. Ed widened his eye seeing them naked.

"OH MY GOD!" Ed exclaimed softly.

Inside, the couple was now making love against the wall. Mustang gave his final thrust and shot his seeds into her womb. They were nearly tired, so they tried to give one more.

As Roy puts Riza back into the bed, he noticed a small gold telescope on the wall. He also saw a blinking gold eye. He recognized it all too well.

"Riza, I think someone's peeping on us," Roy declared sarcastically

"Oh, really," Riza answered, as she covered her naked body with a bedsheet.

"Yes, and I know who this 'Peeping Tom' is." Then, he gets his ignition gloves from his drawer and wears it on his hands.

"FULLMETAL! I KNOW THAT'S YOU!" Roy yelled out. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PEEP ON YOUR OWN SUPERIOR IN HIS PRIVATE TIME!" He threatens Ed that if he continues to peep on them, he would burn the telescope along with his eye, in which he will do. As Roy snapped his fingers from his right hand, Ed pulled out his eye just in time but had to leave his transmuted telescope to melt. Ed ran away fast anime style. Ed even had a ranting scream that all the sleeping neighbors were forced to wake up from their sleep, yelling to Ed like "Keep it down, Shrimpy!", "Shut the fuck up, dwarf!", "Can't you see we're sleeping here, small fry!" and things like those. Ed was forced to retreat to his home in Risembool. He swore that he would not peep into his superior's privacy ever again.

Back to the couple of Roy and Riza, the former fixed the problem and continued on to what they were about to engage in; making love for the third time in the night.

"Now that the "Peeping Tom" is out of our way, Riza, let's continue," Roy slyly stated

"Yes…" Riza seductively agreed

Riza relaxes, removes the sheets that covered her and felt Roy inside her again. They thrust onto each other and began making noises of pure bliss. To add up pleasure, Roy cups her breasts again and kneads them circularly.

"ROY! HARDER!" Riza cried

With little energy left in him, Roy pumped as hard and fast as he could. In a few minutes, they were about to reach their peak.

"Oh, Roy, I love you."

"Me too, Riza."

"Oh, Roy, I'm coming!"

"Same here, Riza!"

"AH, ROY!"

"RIZA, AAARRGGH!"

They came in the brink of midnight. Roy's seeds were planted into Riza's womb and her honey covered up his member well. Roy got tired and so did Riza. They panted; with Roy collapsing on Riza's left side.

"Let's do this more often, Riza, without anybody peeping on us," Roy whispered

"I know. We should've listened to Black Hayate more," Riza whispered back

"Better get him a treat to make up to him."

"You're right."

"Anyway Lieutenant Hawkeye, let's get to sleep. I don't want to talk about this night ever again…"

"OK, sir."

Roy and Riza held onto each other's arms and kissed each other before sleepiness takes over them.

"Goodnight… Roy," Riza softly greeted

"Goodnight… Riza," Roy replied

When they fell asleep, Roy had a sly smile that he will get his revenge on his own little subordinate.

'I'll return the favor you did to me this night, FullMetal. Be ready for it…' Roy thought evily. Then, his eyes had sparkles on it to prove he will get back to him.

The rest of Central had to sleep to forget what noisy screams Ed made around for his patrol. Some patrol, huh?

**--**

**MH: And, that's it!**

**Envy: I'm envious!**

**MH: You should be, Envy.**

**Greed: Man. Is it getting hot in here, or MH made us feel it?**

**Lust: I'll get you guys a fan. Wait here. -Gets a huge turbo powered electric fan-**

**MH: Lust, that fan is for…**

**-Lust turns on the fan anyways-**

**-MH gets blown away-**

**MH: -Holds on to Greed's legs- WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Anyways, I'll make the sequel real soon! Anyways, this is MH saying "Long time no do in the FanFiction community!" -Greed kicks MH's arms away-**

**Greed: Lust, you overdid it! Well, anyways, readers, on behalf of our blown away author MH, see you real soon!**

**MH: NOBODY STEALS MY FUCKING LINE! -Transmutes Dark energy in his hand and throws it on Greed- -Ball explodes-**

**Greed: MH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!**

**MH: -mumbles- Vengeance served… -evil laughter- Sorry if I made Roy, Riza and Ed a bit OOC…**


	2. The Peeping Flame Alchemist

**MH: OK. Here's chapter 2!**

**Ed: Been waiting! I want Winry bad!**

**WInry: -slyly- Oh, really?**

**Ed: Yeah!**

**Wrath: I'll be the "Peeping Tom" this time!**

**MH: -Grabs Wrath and throws him to the sky- NO YOU WON'T! ROY IS! –Faces Ed- But, don't tell it to him!**

**Ed: OK**

**Al: I'll be on lookout!**

**Ed: Thanks, Al!**

**Al: No problem, brother.**

**MH: OK, Details:**

**--**

**Episode 2 of 2: The Peeping Flame Alchemist**

**Pairing: Ed/Winry**

**Summary: Roy stalks Ed secretly and finds out that the latter is making out with Winry Rockbell.**

**--**

**MH: OK! Enjoy! Ed, Winry and Roy may go OOC in this…**

**--**

Ed came back from Resembool because Winry accepted Ed's offer to stay with him in Central. There, she decided to stay with Ed for a week. It was a good thing back in the Rockbell residence Pinako had hired automail experts within Resembool. Winry never knew she wasn't the only automail fanatic (A/N: Who knows? There could be…). But, she had to come back to Resembool to help out her grandmother the week after.

Winry has to sleep in Ed's room, since she put her things for automail making there as well as her extra clothing. Good thing Ed is now back to normal, with his left limb and right arm back where they should belong: in their respective placements of his body. Al decided to stay with Pinako so he could get to know more about automail from her. Now, it is just Edward and Winry… alone… with the house for themselves.

Winry cooked 2 porterhouse steaks with one for each; Edward prepared mashed potatoes with mushroom steak gravy and buttered vegetables, which was easy to make. Good thing Ed knows how to manage a meal for just two. Then, Winry also bought a wine bottle carried by an ice bucket. The ice made the bottle cold and thus the wine itself. After eating their dinner, Ed poured wine for Winry in her wine glass. Winry returned the offer afterwards. They have been in a relationship for quite some time now. And they want to celebrate their one year of being together and expressing their true feelings towards each other.

"Let's have a toast, Ed," Winry declared as she raised her wine glass "To our first year of being together."

"A toast it is, then, Winry," Ed replied as he raised his and weakly banged his glass against her own. Then, they drank carefully, as it is their first time drinking alcohol. Little did they know about a "Peeping Tom" outside?

Outside, Major General Roy Mustang brought a small video camera with him so he could assassinate Ed's character as his way of getting revenge (A/N: Note on what he said last on the previous chapter). He wanted to get back at him for peeping on him last time.

"FullMetal," Roy mumbled "I'm taking my… REVENGE!" Then he chuckles softly yet evilly.

Just then, Brigadier General Maes Hughes passed by whilst whistling on a heavy metal song. He saw his superior and stopped whistling. He was curious on what he is doing outside Ed's residence.

"Hey, Roy, what're you doing here?" Maes asked. Roy was sweating buckets and widened his eyes and he was startled when Maes asked him without saying "Excuse me, sir."

"Maes…" Roy said nervously. "What're… you doing… here?"

"I asked you first, sir," Maes replied

"Um… nothing," Roy answered hesitantly

"Nothing, huh?" Then, Maes noticed the camera Roy is holding. "What's with the camera?"

"Um… I… um… uhh… well… you see, Maes… I…"

"And you're outside FullMetal's house?" Then, Maes began thinking and then, a light bulb appeared above his head, giving him an idea.

"You're going to stalk on Ed, are you?" Maes asked sarcastically

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Roy yelled frantically

"Well… if you say so… then, I guess… I have to take my leave…" Then, Maes' hand was in a pocket and tries to get something out as he said "Before I go, sir would you…?" Just before he could take it out Roy began ranting "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW ME, MAES! IT'S RANDOM PICTURES OF YOUR PRE-TEEN DAUGHTER! SHE GREW UP SO FAST… BLAH, BLAH, BLAH… AND OTHER CRAP LIKE THAT!" Then, he got his ignition glove on his right hand as he yelled "SHOW THOSE TO ME AGAIN, MAES, AND YOUR PHOTO ALBUMS OF YOUR KID ARE TOAST!!" With that, Maes ran off anime style with sweat coming out from his forehead.

With Maes Hughes off, Roy begins to set his plan in motion by unscrewing the screws that denies entry to Ed's house's ventilation shafts. He begins to crawl inside there, with his video camera on his hand.

Back to Ed and Winry, the couple watched a DVD movie, which is 300, Ed's most favorite movie. Winry didn't care if it was violent; all she cares is that Ed is by her side.

After Ed and Winry watched 300, heat began entering their bodies. It was night, but it is summer. It is very unusual to have a hot night, but in Ed and Winry's case, it isn't…

Winry led Ed into the latter's bedroom. There was no need for words to express their love and affection towards each other, since they did so back in Risembool. Once they were in his room, Ed locked the door and Winry locked the windows and closed the blinds as well as turn the airconditioner on.

Winry began her move by crashing her lips into Ed's. Ed returned the kiss. Their tongues duel out for dominance. Ed pushed Winry into the bed and began exploring her first. 'Such beauty…' Ed thought devilishly.

He begins stripping her off her tank top AND her skirt. When Ed saw Winry in her lingerie, he had found the definition of 'sexy'. Ed had a drooling expression and began licking her body. He began kissing her neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys behind it. Winry began to blush when her breasts got squished on Ed; Ed blushed too, feeling them on his chest. Wanting to feel them more on his chest, Ed strips himself of his shirt. Winry gazed upon his muscular chest and started to play wit its muscles. Ed groans a little to her touch. He loves it when his girl touches him sensually.

Then, it was time to get to the next level! Ed finds the clasp of Winry's bra and finally unhooks it. Since it was strapless, it fell immediately to the bed. Winry threw it to the floor and let Ed marvel at her breasts. Ed was drooling in his thought on just gazing on her twin peaks. Ed gets to suck on the right while massaging the left. Ed loves how sweet Winry's milk tastes. 'Tastes like honey…' he thought. Afterwards he applied the same actions on the left and right, sucking it and massaging it respectfully.

After his 'breastfeeding', Ed realized on how much he would love to drink milk.

Then, he saw Winry's panties wet.

"Um… Winry?" Ed called

"Yes, Ed?" Winry replied

"You're wet."

When Winry heard what he said, she saw this and took off her panties. Her cunt was well-shaven. No way would Ed look at very hairy pussies. He can't gaze upon them; NO WAY!!

With that, Ed begins licking Winry's cunt. Winry was beginning to go nuts over this. She's blushing like mad, grips the bedsheets as tight as she could, and thinks that she's in paradise.

Ed hears her mumbles clearly and gives her what she wants. His tongue went even deeper into her cunt. Then, he could taste that pre-cum. It was sweet, just like her milk. He could now feel her climax, as it would hit REAL SOON.

Then, Winry climaxed. Her juices flowed into Ed's mouth. He gulped it all in and swallowed her nectar. Who knew a lady's liquids taste sweet… Ed knew it all too well.

Winry is now lying down on the bed; excited, she was panting. She wanted Ed to take her to nirvana. However, knowing that Winry is getting impatient, Ed removes his boxers to reveal a certain mushroom in between his legs.

"Winry, this is your lollipop for tonight," Ed said "You know what must be done."

"Of course, Ed," Winry replied slyly

With Ed sitting on one side of the bed and Winry is on her knees, the latter begins to blow on the former's member. Ed IS small by height, but the length of his member is NOT! Winry saw his huge member but began whispering slyly "You know, Ed? For a small guy, you have a BIG and HARD toy I can play with."

Ed controlled his temper against it, knowing full well that Winry is just kidding. She begins licking the tip of his cock, as if she was a little kitten doing so. She begins to rub the rod whilst licking the tip. She then sucks it mad like a lollipop. She loved lollipops since she was a kid; but, this type of lollipop is what she loves the most! To prove it, she begins sucking the whole thing down her throat. Ed loves this intense pleasurable feeling of his manhood treated like a candy treat of sort. Winry's going nuts about this! She begins sucking it harder and faster. Ed's having so much pleasure he could not go on holding it. He about to cum and he knows it.

"AHHH! WINRY!" Ed screamed

Ed came. His load went flowing into Winry's mouth; some spilled on her cheeks, some on her hands, and some on her chest. Ed's rod was like a grenade launcher! It spilled in almost all her body. So she used her hands to wipe herself clean of his load. She tasted him, and it tasted good!

Little did they realize that Ed's scream attracted some 'unwanted attention'? Roy Mustang, inside the ventilation shaft heard Ed's scream. While Ed and Winry were doing foreplay, Roy had a hard time finding Ed's room because he also left the ventilation shaft open which is near the back door. There might me others who would want to peep on the FullMetal alchemist.

Back to Ed and Winry, Ed put Winry back into bed. He holds his member so he can insert it into her accurately.

"Winry, this will hurt. Just relax. In time that pain will go away. I promise you that," Ed declared.

With that, Winry opened her legs as wide as any woman should. Ed can now insert his cock into her cunt. Winry felt the tip going in first. Then, when the whole thing was in her, she screamed.

"OH, EDWARD!!"

Ed began thrusting into her steadily. Winry whimpered in order not to scream or shout in pain. She let little of her tears flow. Notcing this, Ed wanted to give her more pleasure by massaging her bouncing breasts, giving it hard squeezes. Winry is now in a mix of pain and pleasure. She is actually enjoying this. After a few minutes, Winry got used to the pain, and pleasure soon took over. She starts to moan for Edward to go harder and faster, in which Ed comply. With the pain gone, she retaliated by thrusting back her hips onto his own. Winry felt like she was in automail heaven, building the latest in automail technology. She is having lots of pleasure over this, having her breasts kneaded by his hands and his length hitting her spot for every thrust he makes.

With one last thrust, Ed let his seeds floe right into Winry and Winry wet his member with her honey, lubricating it more…

Then, Winry went on top and began riding on Ed. She really knew how to ride a guy. She kept riding him as she loved this so much, she felt like she's going to that heaven she's been dreaming of going after she dies. But, little did they know that they were both being watched from the ventilation shaft?

Ed saw a small sparkle coming from the ventilation shaft's closed opening. He recognized it all too well. Someone is peeping on them!

"Um, Winry… please stop," Ed ordered the said girl. "What?" Winry replied. "I think we're being peeped at…"

Winry gasped. So, she covered herself and Edward with the bedsheets, with him still inside her. She held on the sheets so that her breasts weren't shown to the peeper. Ed clapped once and began transmuting on the wall behind him.

In the ventilation shaft, Roy felt intense shaking inside. "What's going on here?" He asked to himself. "FullMetal! Whatever you're doing, I DEMAND YOU TO STOP!!" Roy exclaimed.

Then, Ed stopped the transmutation. Roy was pleased that he stopped the shaking, but his nightmare just begun. A large metallic fist appeared in front of Roy's face as he looked back up. Then, the fist began pulling back.

"Oh, why me?" Roy asked to himself "This will hurt me more than FullMetal…" After that, the fist punched him in the face, sending him flying! A part of Ed's house was completely destroyed! Roy Mustang was in a wild ride, as he flew onto the walls that protected Central. He got smashed there; as the smoke cleared, it shows the hole with a figure of a tall human. Then, Roy was still flying. He flew up when he crashed into a land mine field. Then, he landed on a long tree branch; then, suddenly, Roy was catapulted by the tree branch which is now heading back to Central. He crashed on the top part of the wall, which is protected by barbed wire. Roy felt the pain of the wire and, in good timing, he crashed into Central's hospital. From there, Roy gets treated for the injuries he sustained… (A/N: HA HA!)

Back to the couple, Ed and Winry were relieved that their 'peeping Tom' was thrown away for good. With that, Winry continues to ride on him, letting the sheets covering them slide down. Winry rode on Ed as fast and hard as she could. Winry began screaming random incoherent words to Ed; hearing the screams of his name, Ed thought 'This is music to my ears…'

On the last thrust, both screamed each other's names in sync and Winry was nearly tired. So, Ed spooned Winry taking her from behind while lying down by their side. Ed pumped hard and fast as he could. With his remaining ounce of energy, he pumped in his hardest and fastest pace possible. Winry screamed louder with each thrust. Suddenly, they are nearing their climax.

"Oh, Edward, I can't!" Winry screamed

"Me, too, Winry…" Ed replied

"OH, EDWARD!!"

"AAH, WINRY!!"

Both screamed again in sync. And now, both are tired, more especially Ed, upon using his alchemy on the ventilation shaft. Ed and Winry were still spooning onto each other, but Ed stopped pumping his member into her. Ed held Winry tight as Winry held the sheets to cover her and him.

"Edward," Winry whispered

"Yeah?" Ed replied

"Make sure your ventilation shafts are tightly shut next time I visit you," She answered

"I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"Anyway, I had an exciting night. Thank you, Ed."

"My pleasure, Winry."

"Good night, FullMetal alchemist."

"You too, automail freak."

Winry giggled in the last two words as she falls into a deep slumber. Ed tries to sleep off what happened just now, but he couldn't. What a way to end a night, huh?

**--**

**MH: And that's it!**

**Envy: Is there more?**

**MH: Yep! A bonus epilogue episode!!**

**Everyone else: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**

**MH: Just kidding!**

**Everyone: Awww…**

**MH: This is the end! That's all for now! Safety and peace to all of you! May you be guided by the light of Metal!**


	3. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
